Cold and Dark
by Giz5000
Summary: Shinobu is cold and wants to cuddle with someone, that someone being Keitaro. But when she does, what happens between the two?


**To make sure nobody is confused, in my opinion if Keitaro never admitted his feelings to Naru, something like this would've happened. Naru may be mad, but who cares? ZOMG I absolutely love Shinobu x Keitaro! (Even more than all the others!) Lemons! Fav and review!~ Giz5000**

* * *

It was a rather cold night in the Hinata Inns. Naru, Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu, and Keitaro were all in their rooms snuggled up in blankets, with the exception of Kaolla Su. Layers and layers of blankets to be exact. Keitaro was having a hard time sleeping, due to the constant shivering of his body. Motoko was sleeping peacefully, not shivering, trying not to seem weak. Naru had the most blankets, though she was still shivering. Shinobu was wide awake, dressed in her nightshirt, shivering so much it was hard to breathe. Kaolla? Well, Kaolla was nowhere near cold, as she was swinging around her habitat, actually sweating instead of shivering.

Shinobu had snuck out of her room, she wanted to cuddle with someone, feel their warmth, and though she was too embarrassed to admit it, she wanted really to cuddle with Keitaro. Though he was about 5 years older then herself, Shinobu still had a major crush on the boy. She blushed at the thought of cuddling with him... It would be so warm, loving, romantic... 'He's so cute...' She flustered. She walked upstairs to the hall and made a left into his room.

He was snoring quietly, yet noisily. Shinobu crept over and gently shook Keitaro awake. He opened his eyes, bewildered, but with his glasses off, he just stared blankly at who was shaking him awake. "Keitaro?" He immediately knew who was talking to him. "Yes Shinobu?" "It is very cold, and I was wondering if I could sleep with you to get warm...?" He once again stared blankly at her, his glasses still off. He turned pale. "But, I!-You!-We!", he stuttered. "If you don't like the idea, I guess I can sleep back in my room...", She mumbled, a sad tone to her voice. "No, no it's okay. I just wasn't expecting that question." Shinobu shared a blush with Keitaro.

Keitaro scooted and made room for Shinobu. She had lie down next to him, kind of squished by his size compared to hers. He was facing her back. "Can you hug me? I'm still kind of cold...". Keitaro complied. He wrapped both of his arms around her frame, which was very small, the girl only being in 7th grade. 'What if we...' She had nearly slapped herself at that thought. She looked back. Keitaro, as far as Shinobu could see, was glowing red with embarrassment. "Keitaro", she began, " why did you let me join you in bed, and why did you agree to keep me warm, I mean like, hug me?" "... Shinobu, I-I l-like you."

Shinobu stared at Keitaro, wide eyed with shock. "Really?" She whispered. He pulled her closer. Her back against his stomach, behind against his crotch. He nodded. "You're smart, beautiful, a good cook, and you listen. What's not to like about you?" He complimented. Shinobu couldn't help but to blush. She scooted back a bit more to gain more warmth, and she felt shocked at what she had heard. Keitaro groaned. 'ZOMG I didn't mean to!' She thought, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said, sitting up. Keitaro sat up as well. "About what you said earlier Keitaro," she began, "I sorta, kinda, like...you...,too... a lot." She stuttered. And for no reason, tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. Keitaro gently grabbed her face and pulled it towards his. He gently kissed her lips. Shinobu had open eyes, they were wider than the plains of Texas. She was blushing heavily. Keitaro apologized and looked away, ashamed. Shinobu did what no one would ever guess a girl like her would do. She climbed onto his lap and gently pushed him down to his back. She then leaned down, and passionately kissed his lips, heart pounding. "I don't like you," Shinobu said, making Keitaro begin to feel sad. "I love you..."

Keitaro stared up at her in astonishment. She kissed him again, this time longer. 'What am I doing!?' She thought, blushing mad. Her body was moving on its own. She gently began grinding against Keitaro. "Shinobu... Uhh..." He groaned. "Does it feel good?" Shinobu questioned. "Y-Yeah." Keitaro said, panting. Shinobu moaned as his button rubbed against her clit through her panties. She felt herself grow increasingly wet. Keitaro felt his pants growing tighter, his member growing, aching with want. He moved his fingers to her inner thighs and stroked the outside of her panties, so his button and zipper weren't the only things pleasuring her. Shinobu squeaked pathetically. He noticed that her nipples were hard, due to fact she wasn't wearing wearing a bra. He pulled up her night shirt and lifted it over her head. "H-Hey!" Shinobu blurted red-faced, panting. She quickly covered up her breasts. "You're beautiful, don't hide your beauty." Keitaro complained. He pulled her arms away. He grabbed one of her breasts. He had never done this before, and was confused when he heard Shinobu give a high pitched moan. Keitaro started to suck on the nipple. Shinobu then gave a squeak. She felt very exposed and asked him to stop. Keitaro stopped his assault, and although she asked him to stop, Shinobu felt the slightest disappointment when he pulled away.

Keitaro turned her around and pulled her butt towards his face. Shinobu was facing his erection, at which was vaulted up at an odd angle, it being in his pants. They were in a 69 position. Shinobu, kinda had no choice but to unbutton his pants and start licking or just stare. 'I'm tired of running away!' She declared in her thoughts. She unbuckled his pants and saw his erection pop out. He was huge.

Before Shinobu could protest, Keitaro had begun slipping her underwear off. He heard her gasp. "K-Keitaro!" Her inner thigh was glistening with ejaculate. 'Now or never...' He thought, feeling a bit awkward.

(They are in the exact same moment)^v

Shinobu shot up as soon as she felt her panties being pulled down. o_o "K-Keitaro!" She exclaimed, but her expression, instead, changed into a dazed look.

Keitaro licked her clit, lapping at the moisture forming. He had noticed Shinobu started to shake. "S-Senpai, Ah!" She moaned, trying to keep her voice down. To drown it out, Shinobu did the next best thing, she started licking Keitaro's penis. "Uhnnn..." He growled. Shinobu was helplessly shaking, shivering, squeaking, squealing, and yelling out. 'She's so wet...' Keitaro thought smugly,'She must be easily turned on.' He shoved his tongue inside. "N-No! Don't!" She protested. He licked her inner walls, loving her taste. 'Sweet.' He complimented. Shinobu felt Keitaro smile against her enterance. She put his dick into her mouth and began bobbing her head. Keitaro pushed his tongue in even deeper at the stimulation. "Ah! Don't!" She squeaked, still reluctant at his actions. Keitaro stopped. "Does it hurt?""No, I... Just can't help myself. My heart knows this is wrong, but my body says otherwise."" Would you like me to stop?" " No." "Then?" He went back to licking her deeply, able to go about 3inches in. She shook even more, wanting to kill herself of suspension.

"Stop...Please I can't take anymore..." She said quietly.

Keitaro growled. "What is it Shinobu?" He asked wanting to continue, but still complied. "I ... I need more, it's as if you're just teasing me..." "Are you ready then?" "...yes."

Keitaro pulled her off of him, Shinobu, being very light, made the lift easier. She was on her hands and knees, naked in front of Keitaro. He got on his knees and grabbed her waist. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. "Yes... I'm very sure." She responded. He pushed the head into her opening. She clenched her muscles, preparing for the moment of truth. Keitaro watched her clench her muscles. He pushed in more, until he felt a fleshy wall block his way. "Go ahead, but promise you'll be gentle?" Keitaro couldn't help but say yes to her sweet, silky voice. He pushed past her barrier, making her cry out in pain. Keitaro put his hand over her mouth so the others didn't here about their doing. She whimpered. Keitaro leaned down and hugged her small frame. He then whispered into Shinobu's ear,"It'll feel better, I promise..."in a comforting manner. He left little apology kisses along her back and neck. The pain gradually ebbed away, being replaced with pleasure, though it was not all gone.

"Senpai, you may move now." She permitted. "OK..." He said, reliefed. He thrust in slowly, only to hear her whimper a bit. He started out slow, the ride being easy with Shinobu so wet. "You can move faster if you want. It's up to you." Shinobu suggested. Keitaro nodded in response. He started thrusting a bit faster, and became worried when Shinobu whimpered more, this time with every thrust. "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah, you're just very big. I guess I'm just too small for someone your size." Keitaro then blushed deeply. He said nothing, but still felt bad when she whimpered. Eventually she stopped, and started moaning. Tears were still in the corners of her eyes from pain, but they were also from pleasure. "Ah!" She moaned. "Harder..." Keitaro happily obliged. He started moving faster, pounding into Shinobu. She felt his cock enter her cervix, pain following. "Ah! Not that deep... That hurts..." She pleaded, clenching the sheets, feeling tears at her eyes again. "Okay. " Keitaro did not go so deep, though he did not change his pace. Her walls messaged his member up and down, his penis grinding against her most sensitive parts. "Gruuhh..." She groaned cutely. Shinobu felt her stomach growing heavy. "Keitaro my stomach feels heavy...nnnhhh..." 'She's about to cum...' He thought. Shinobu then realized what was happening, "I-I'm cumming..." She murmured.

Keitaro felt somewhat near cumming, but Shinobu was almost there. "Ah! I'm cumming!" She whined. She came on Keitaro's waist. Breathing heavily, Shinobu knew Keitaro wasn't finished yet, and if he came inside her, she might get pregnant. 'I'll trust those odds...' She thought. Keitaro started to move faster than before, going deeper, entering her cervix once again. This time Shinobu didn't say a word, not feeling any pain, yet the exact opposite. "Nahhhggg! Hnn!" She moaned. The pleasure was too much. Tears started running down her face. She was squeaking through clenched teeth. "Nya~!" Keitaro felt his stomach growing heavy now. 'No... Not yet...' He bent down his chest against her back, "I'm going to cum!" He said, "Me too...Again...Cum inside me..." Shinobu whispered. He sped up, pounding into her, then gave one final thrust and came inside her. "Hnn!" Shinobu squeaked. "Uhhh..." Keitaro groaned, eyes clenched shut. His seed shot into her womb. "It's so warm..." Shinobu mumbled. Keitaro's thrusts became slow and jerky afterwards, his body becoming tired. Once he was sure they were both spent, he pulled out of her, their mixture of cum dripping on the floor. Shinobu collapsed. Keitaro fell on top of her.

"T-That was...Amazing..." Said Shinobu. "Yeah..." Keitaro replied. Keitaro got up of her lungs heaving. Shinobu sat up and blushed. She looked away. 'I just had sex... With Keitaro ... What will the others say? What will they think?' She pondered it for a second. She looked over to Keitaro, and realized they were both naked. She looked away, tears in her eyes. 'What have I done?' Keitaro was thinking the same thing. 'The girls will probably think I'm gross... They'll say I'm way to young for this kind of thing.' Keitaro looked down at Shinobu. He leaned over and hugged her. "Love you." He said. "Love you, too." She replied, nuzzling his neck. He gently pushed her down to the floor, licking her neck. Shinobu moaned quietly. He pulled away, and kissed her lips. He rolled of of her and lie down. He pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Night Shinobu.""Night Sempai..." She whispered, slowly drifting off. Once Keitaro was sure she was asleep, he himself drifted off as well.


End file.
